Warmest Winter
by Cleyazeus
Summary: Not gonna give much away, but this is basically a cute little X-Mas One-Shot. 100% KilluGon Fluff ! My first official fic on here, so please R&R ! THANK YOU TUMBLR AND TUMBLR FRIENDS FOR THE INSPIRATION AND SUPPORT !


**Warmest Winter **— A KilluGon X-Mas Oneshot !

OK, well this is not my first ever fanfic, but it'll be the first I'm uploading here, and my first KilluGon ! I really am in love with these two cuties and nothing will ever change that. Also, really sorry if there are any mistakes! Please let me know if you find any! I literally uploaded this at 1 AM my time so bear with me _

ANDDDD enjoy! :]

EDIT: Fixed a few small typos.

* * *

It was a little past 8:00, and outside the small, cozy cabin the 14 year-old pro hunters had recently rented, snow was starting to settle on the streets. Perched on the low-hanging sill of the front glass window was Gon Freecs, an average sized boy with curious brown eyes and almost sharp black hair. He wore his simple green outfit, that seemed almost ridiculously bright against the pale gray shade of the walls, and sat still with his head in one hand, watching the snow fall with an intently stern expression.

Gon wasn't always quite this silent, in fact it was a rarity for him, but the winter season sometimes seemed to wear him out. Even though he was built as tough and sturdy as any wild mountain-kid should be, it's only natural for a child with his boundless senses to be weary of a harsh chill. It's common sense for any wild animal, and Gon was no exception: winter is a time to hibernate.

It wasn't at all cold in the cabin at that moment though. The cramped space was flickering with the light of the fireplace Killua had lit earlier, and the air was potent with the scent of pine needles, ginger and spices, mostly derived from the decorations and christmasy things the the landlord had seen fit to fill the room with. Even though they were just going to be here for a few days, the place almost had this kind of.. homey feel.

Gon exhaled and turned around on the window sill to face towards the small alcove-like kitchen in the back, and started swinging his feet.

"Ne, Killua~" Gon started, leaning heavily on his left hand, and peering around the christmas tree the landlord had stuck in the middle of the room. "What are you making?"

Killua, as his friend had called him, peered out from the cave-like kitchen with a classic flat face. He had incredibly messy, soft white hair, and sleek blue eyes that practically screamed danger. The rest of him was hidden behind the christmas tree.

"Baaaka!" Killua flung a gingery ball of goo his way with a spatula, which landed promptly on Gon's nose. "If your nose can't tell what I'm making by now, then I'm an Octopus."

Killua went back to work. Gon tasted the batter on his nose. And the silence continued.

Gon pouted, and fidgeted madly in his window-sill-seat. As true as it was that he knew what Killua was making, he wanted to SEE.

"Neee, Killua~" Gon pried, leaning over so far you'd think he would have fallen off.

Killua popped a few veins, but ignored him, stirring mysteriously behind the tree.

"Killuaaaaa~" Gon was literally on the floor now, edging around the christmas tree like a worm, trying to sneak a peak.

Killua stayed silent.

"Killuuuu- AHH!" Tears formed in Gon's eyes. "What was that for?" He demanded, rubbing the spot on his forehead where he had just been struck by a stray raging spoon.

"WAIT JUST A LITTLE LONGER OK? And don't move until I say it's okay!" Killua snapped at him, forcing Gon to shrink back into his window-sill-cell with a pout. Gon then began sulking and tracing incoherent patterns in the dust with his fingers.

Killua sighed and continued working, pouring the contents of his mystery-batter onto the sheet and readying the timer. After about 3 or 4 minutes, Gon started doing _**that**_.

It didn't exactly take Killua by surprise. In fact, he was pretty much expecting it.. But alas, Gon's oddly effective "puppy-dog stare" could not be avoided. It was all Killua could do to keep his back turned to the gaze, but the chilling guilt it gave off seemed to sink right through his backside and make his stomach churn. If it were an actual technique that involved Nen, Killua wouldn't get so worked up over it. But what was really scary was the fact that it was 100% Gon's pushy attitude, and it was more effective than any nen ability ever could be.

Killua sighed, and resignation took hold.

"FINE, Gon. I'll make you a trade, alright?" Killua said, turning slowly to look at his domestic terrorist of a friend, and trying to ignore the fact that Gon was practically glowing in the midst of his victory.

"One for One. If I let you open one of your presents now, you'll agree to sit still for one more hour while I finish this. Got it?" Killua demanded, though it wasn't as pushy as one of Gon's charades.

Gon flared up to the challenge, practically lighting the room with his enthusiasm. "Yep! Gotcha." he exclaimed, already sliding off his perch on the window sill and adventuring under the tree in search of the best looking gift.

Killua sighed. Gon may be a pain in the butt sometimes, but he was also a bit too easy to understand.

_That honesty could get him killed someday._ Killua stopped, and shook his head, continuing with his mystery work as he tried to shrug off the thought.

After a few minutes, and a lot of digging, Gon finally arose from underneath the tree with a very ordinary box-shaped present and a few needly additions to his hair style. Killua's head popped around the corner and frowned.

"Are you sure you want that one? It's the most ordinary looking box!" Killua pointed out, putting up a huge front of disappointment, whereas internally he actually felt his stomach do a few uninvited flips. Of all the presents Gon could've chosen, he had to pick _that one._

Gon, however, shook off Killua's warning like a puppy shaking off snow from his fur, and gave an unwavering grin as he hugged the gift tightly. "But this one's from _**you**_, and I like the wrapping!" Gon retorted a little bit too craftily. The wrapping was a plain dull red, with a green bow. No matter how you look at it, that was the most cliche present there.

Trying to ignore the fact that his insides had just started a civil war, Killua turned away to avoid anymore unnecessary eye contact. He could no longer stop the inevitable fact that Gon was going to open it, so he continued working as he listened painfully to the tearing of paper with which Gon so smoothly performed. _Please don't say something embarrassing.. Please don't say something embarrassing.. Please don't say something embarras-_

Then the unwrapping sounds stopped, and Gon made a really _**cute**_ sound that penetrated Killua's defenses completely.

"I love it!" Gon cried, and instantly wrapped it around his neck like it was the very first time he had ever gotten a scarf on christmas.

Killua couldn't help it, so he spared a glance. Gon was sitting compactly with his arms and scarf BOTH wrapped around his knees, which were holding him together in a cute bundle of warm, red colors. He looked up at Killua with those melted, chocolate eyes that just seemed to tear at the soul.

"Killua!" he grinned. "Arigatou!"

Killua was pretty sure he was as red as the scarf he had just given him, but somehow, it wasn't a bad feeling. Normally, Killua would've grasped any sort of lifeline to save himself from this kind of situation. Normally, Killua would've ran away.

But today, Killua wasn't feeling normal. For once, Killua was just happy to be there. So he smiled.

"No problem! Take care of it, ok?"

Gon looked like he was about to burst, and the energy he exerted gave Killua the happiest feeling he had ever known. "Of course! It's a gift from Killua after all~"

And just like that, everything fell into place.

Killua wasn't 100% sure what happened after that. Everything seemed completely nonexistent, and surreal, and he couldn't recall a lot of the details.. But he did remember forgetting.. Forgetting the work he completed exactly an hour later.. Forgetting the fresh smell of baked goodies that he layered delicately on the plate. Forgetting the flickers of firelight on the walls as he left the kitchen..

The only thing Killua could really remember.. was a sleeping Gon.. and the warm red hues of the scarf around his neck.

* * *

It was warm.. Really warm.. The warmth was really all Gon could think about as he curled up tightly and started to gain consciousness. From what he could tell, the room had gone silent, and the fireplace had been put out. But it was still.. really warm.. Gon stirred slightly as he realized the room smelled like cookies, but didn't open his eyes. Instead, he stubbornly inhaled the scents around him. Sugar.. Ginger.. Spices.. And.. Killua?

He opened his eyes then.

The room was dark, but his eyes adjusted quickly, and focused on the plate of cookies stuffed directly in his nose. They were gingerbread cookies as suspected, and still rather fresh and inticing.

Cookies..? Did Killua finish making them..?

Gon sat up, and looked around slowly. The kitchen light was off, and the large old fashioned clock on the wall read 10:00. He rubbed his eyes, wondering exactly when he fell asleep.. when he heard snoring.

.. _snoring?_ Gon looked down.

Oh.

There was a Killua on his lap. His smooth, white curls brushing ticklishly against Gon's stomach as he snored softly, his face dedicated to a peaceful smile as he slept. Gon looked around, plucked a pillow off the couch, and gently shifted Killua off of him and onto the feathered cushion instead. Killua murmured something like "Tako.." in his sleep, and snuggled up to his new headrest.

The cookies on the platter were slowly getting colder, but they were still gooey, so Gon took one, and smiled.

Gon had never had a friend before Killua, and after all the things they'd been through, he knew that he would never have a friend quite like Killua ever again either. But it was Killua who noticed the little things even Gon himself didn't realize, and for that, Gon was grateful.

Gon nibbled on his cookie, and laid back down. From this distance, the cold weather outside looked like a dream. From this warm little spot next to Killua, he knew he could be at peace. Gon curled back up, and smiled at his best friend.

"Really.. " He whispered, placing the long end of the scarf around Killua as he started nodding off. "Thank you, Killua."

* * *

Special thanks to Hallie for staying up till midnight with me as I worked on this !

Really, thank you so much! It was really fun!

And I hope you like the last part!

* * *

ALSO THANKS FOR READING ALL OF YOU !

And have a Merry X-Mas/December!

— R&R —


End file.
